Revenge
by Mia1995
Summary: The sinister Six are at it again and now that Spider-Man is captive they can release his clone to trick his friends just enough so they can extract their revenge. Will his friends realize the fake? or Will Sinister Six extract their revenge? Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

He walked in the room with a new sense of confidence and vengeance in his vein pumping throughout his body. He looked around the room to see the Beetle, Kraven the hunter, Electro, the Rhino, the Lizard (mind controlled collar) all awaiting the final member to speak.

"It's clear to me we all want to eliminate Spider-Man and it seems to me that we all want to get our hands on him. I know Electro is itching to get his hands on him. All it takes is one phone call and we have him." Said Dr. Octopus

Peter P.O.V

Man today's training session was tough; Ava had to use her new electric claws on him. Am still twitching from the punch she used on me, Nova was practicing using his force beams again, Iron fist was mediating, and Power man was lifting tons of weight and hurling them across the room (One that _NEARLY_ hit my head!). Am glad that I can just get out and just chill, I was about to leave the helicarrier but my phone rang.

"Peter, I need you here now! I need to discuss something with you!" Aunt May exclaimed through the phone

"What did you do this time Peter." Ava said as she crossed her arms and gave me a glare.

"I have no clue. Did I forget to pick something up? Did I forget to turn off the stove?" I said in quizzically

"You can't get grounded; we need you in case of emergency." Danny said in a rich cool and collect voice.

"It was probably something stupid. See you guys in school." I said as I headed through the door

"Hey, don't be late tomorrow, we have that lab in science tomorrow and I don't want to be alone." Luke said

"You just want me to come so you don't get an F." I said with a smirk

"That too, see you tomorrow web head." Luke said

I left the training room and headed straight home. I have no clue what Aunt May has in store for me; I can't shake a feeling that something is wrong. My thinking was cut short when I felt a current of electricity swarm through my body. I fell to the ground hard and was so overwhelmed with this shock. I tried t get up but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I looked around my surroundings to see I landed in a dark alley but soon darkness took over and I faded away.


	2. Chapter 2: Zap

Peter P.O.V

My hands and legs feel tight like if their wrapped around a metal tube. I opened my eyes and it was true my legs and arms are tied with metal tubes that engulfed my hands and legs. I look like a pirate with two peg legs and two arm stubs. This day can't get any worse, but when I opened my big mouth it just got worse. Dr. Octopus entered the room using his tentacles and he was an inch from my face.

"Ah, the amazing Spider-Man or Peter Parker, you know you caused a lot of trouble to find but we knew a distress call from your beloved aunt would rush you out of training." Dr. Octopus said

"Don't lay your hand on her! She has nothing to do with this fish breath!" I shouted

"We don't want her, believe me she is the last thing we want to get our hands on. Today is payback day my friend!" Dr. Octopus said as he withdrew a metal stick with electric claws and jabbed it on my left side.

Oh man that hurts but I won't give him the satisfaction of me screaming.

"You know my friends will know I disappeared and find me." I said ignoring the pain in my rib

"Believe me Peter; we have a little treat for you." He said as the door opened to revealed a clone of myself at the entrance

It's incredible, but is my hair really that long? Do I always stick my hands in my pocket? But enough of me analyzing myself; this isn't going to end well.

"I can tell from your shock expression that we did a fantastic job. Don't be upset, he can still be Spider- Man and your friends won't notice a thing." He said as he left the room with the clone.

Just then Electro came into the room and boy does he look mad.

"I have been waiting forever to do this!" He exclaimed as he touched my chest and a whole amount of electricity was coursing through my body and I can't fight the scream. My screams shook the noise cancelling walls.

He let go and I was twitching uncontrollably. Electro just grinned at me and was ready for more.

"Round two, Spidey!" He exclaimed and now it was at full velocity. It was hurting bad and now am exhausted.

Electro left the room and I was left in this cell to be who knows what. Hopefully Danny can sense something wrong in the clone.


	3. Chapter 3: Doopleganger

Dr. Octopus programmed the clone with Peter's abilities, voice, intelligence, Humor, School schedule, memory, and fighting style. The clone responded well to the transfer and soon Dr. Octopus sent the clone to his home. The clone walked exactly like Peter and soon the door closed. Electro entered the door with a smile on his face and more relaxed.

"I take you enjoyed your revenge Electro." The beetle said

"And it only just began." He said as he sat down next to Rhino

Ava P.O.V

I was perfecting my kicks and punches until Luke entered the door.

"Hey Ava, we are going to get something to eat, you game?" Luke said

"Yeah, I can eat something. You think Peter can go?" I said to him

"I'll call him." Luke said as he dialed the number

The phone rang and soon Peter's voice resonated

"Hey Luke, What's up? Peter said

"Web Head, wanna go eat something with me, Ava, Danny, and Alex? Luke said

"Oh, Aunt May just wanted to talk about my low grade in gym. So we're good and she said yeah." Peter said

"Met you at Angelino's Pizzeria." Luke said and hanged up the phone

I got out my gym clothes and put on my regular clothes. They guys were fast today because they were out the door and waiting for me, useless is the other way around.

We walked to the pizzeria and we saw Peter sitting at a table already with a menu in hand.

"Am impressed Peter, first one to arrive and get a table." I said shocked

"Thought it would be nice for a change not having you guys wait, and also today's goal was to shock Ava. Looks like I won that achievement." Peter said smugly

"You won two achievements: 1. for making me impressed and 2. For your cockiness to ruin the moment in two seconds." I said irritated but I can't change him

We all sat down and ate some pizza but I can't shake that something isn't right. I looked at Danny and he knows what I'm feeling. I guess is nothing but I can't shake this feeling.


	4. Chapter 4: I need a hero

Peter P.O.V

_I'm just a step away__  
__I'm just a breath away__  
__Losing my faith today__  
__Falling off the edge today__  
_

I'm still exhausted from Electro's attack. My friend's can't obviously think that clone is me but I saw that clone and it was amazingly accurate. I can just imagine all of them just laughing with the clone and thinking "Man Peter is so awesome now."

_I am just a man__  
__Not superhuman__  
__I'm not superhuman__  
__Someone save me from the hate_

Someone entered the room and it's Rhino, He punched me hard on the gut and then at the jaw. Blood started coming out and worse of all they put my mask on so now the blood is squashed on my face and am burning up! He slammed my head against the wall and it hurts immensely. Can someone help me anyone, please?

_It's just another war__  
__Just another family torn__  
__Falling from my faith today__  
__Just a step from the edge__  
__Just another day in the world we live_

Maybe they realized that it's a fake and are now on their way to find me. Their outside fighting them and I can't hear them because of the noise cancellation. The door opened so Rhino can leave but it was empty and bright.

_I need a hero to save me now__  
__I need a hero, save me now__  
__I need a hero to save my life__  
__A hero will save me just in time _

I need someone anybody right now! My ribs hurt so badly and my head is pounding with an intense headache. If they take off my mask they'll see a bloody face but not a weak face. I will put my strongest face and I won't let them break me.

_I've gotta fight today__  
__To live another day__  
__Speaking my mind today__  
__My voice will be heard today__  
_

The door opened and came in and took off my mask. I glared at him but he later had a sharp object close to my face. It was like a scalpel but my thinking was interrupted when he slashed it across my face.

"Aw, Peter put on a happy face for me Pete." He said

I spat on his face but it wasn't clear but red. I saw his face contort with anger and he soon slit my stomach. I cringed and grit my teeth not showing any sign of weakness.

"Turns out your friends seem to enjoy the clone." He said and left

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

I let the thought sink in they enjoyed my clone. Danny didn't think anything was wrong. I guess am left here to die. Will they soon realize that it's a fake? I saw my mask on the floor. The white patches were slowly turning red and like my sense of faith it was leaving. _  
_

**You think Peter's friends will know the clone is a fake? **

**Song: Hero by Skillet**


	5. Chapter 5: I can't shake this

Ava P.O.V

After we ate pizza we all departed and headed home. I can't shake this feeling that something isn't right. I called Danny because he knew something was wrong.

"Hey Ava, Are you okay?" Danny said

"I wish I can say yes but I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong." I said with a hint of nervousness

"Breath Ava, remain calm. I sense a bit of agitation in your voice and I know that feeling is about Peter." Danny said

"You too, when we went to eat pizza I sensed something wrong. I don't know if am over thinking this but something is wrong." I said

"I think the others don't have this bad feeling but we should look into this." Danny said with a calm tone

"Alright thanks Danny, goodnight." I said as I hanged up the phone.

I got home but I still can't shake this feeling. I went to bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Peter P.O.V

I saw the moon and it was the most beautiful thing I have seen with my good eye, the other one got swollen by Beetle's punch. I can't sleep apparently they programmed in the metal tubes that if I fall asleep I get electrocuted. _Oh Joy, how amazing I mean who needs sleep after you get beaten up. _My eyes were slowly dropping but were awoken by shocks. I even wish I can go to school and go to gym. Did someone noticed that am different?

What really stinks is that the villains can sleep and am here trying to fight off sleep with no avail. A rush of shocks coursed through my body and now my screams woke me up. I can't believe that tears are forming; I blinked them away because heroes don't cry. My tears at least cleaned my wounds but not enough. I'm losing control of this whole issue and am losing this battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Revealed

Ava P.O.V

I woke up with my stomach with knots. I ate something small and headed to school. I saw Danny at the school entrance with a grim look on his face.

"Danny are you okay?" I said

"Yes, am fine. I sense something wrong with Peter it doesn't make sense at all. Luke and Alex don't see it but I think is façade. This 'Peter' might be something that we can't comprehend." Danny said

"What should we do?" I said

"Best we can do is look at him closely and see if something is off. We have training today maybe something sets him off." Danny said as we walked into the school's entrance

I headed to science where Luke and Peter took their seats and Peter was writing down something. Peter sighed and put away his notebook like something didn't add up. Luke was thinking it was an easy A for him today. I sat down behind them and look closely and I saw something on Peter's neck. It was a small marking and I couldn't make it out.

The teacher walked in and soon class began. Peter and Luke got an A on their lab but I was looking at Peter's neck and I saw more looked like a drawing of an Octopus. I was shocked but kept it in I don't want to ruin whatever plan this 'Peter' has in store. When class ended I waited for Danny to get out of class to tell him my findings.

"I saw something on Peter's neck, it looked like an octopus. I hope is not what I think it is." I said with concern

"When we go to training you get Peter on his stomach and get a better look on his neck. If it what you think it is then we can contain him and find out his motives." Danny said as we walked to another class together.

After 4 hours of class we all went to the helicarrier and continued training. I had peter, I gave him a swift kick to the side and he tumbled over. He got up quick but I was determined, I kicked him off his feet and he landed on his back but I got on top of him and flipped him over. He got up quick and fast, he was quicker than before. Am sweating and I never sweated this much before especially if am fighting Peter. I quickly grabbed him arm and pinned him to the ground to left him hair and I saw it…. A black octopus.


	7. Chapter 7: Information

Ava was shocked to see a black octopus and the only thing that ran in her head was _where the real Peter is__. _She got up holding the imposter from behind and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is Peter, the real one!?" Ava shouted

"Guess I can't pull a quick one on you guys." The clone said

Danny, Alex, and Luke ran to Ava who was pinning the fake Peter to the wall.

Now they were scared because the imposter has seen where they trained and inside S.H.E.I.L.D, soon panic ran into their vein and took the imposter to Nick Fury. They held the imposter tight but he didn't fuss. They ran into the main room where Nick was talking to Phil about something secretive.

"Nick, we have a problem! This is an imposter and we don't know where the real Peter is!" Ava said with concerned

"What do you mean an imposter? He looks like the real peter." Phil said

"Look at the back of his neck; you'll see a black octopus." Ava said

Nick walked over and looked at the back of Peter's neck to see an octopus. He turned pale and furious; he grabbed the imposter by the collar and took him to an interrogation room. Peter's friends ran to the interrogation room and see what is going on. They all entered the room to talk to the imposter.

"Alright, explain now whatever you are?" Alex said

"What do you want to know, it seems that my creator didn't create a self- destruct button when I was ever discovered." The imposter said

"Your creator?" Nick said

"Yeah, my creator you know him . He really wanted Peter and I think he even brought friends over for the arrival." The imposter said coldly

"What do you mean friends?" Luke said

"The whole gang the Beetle, the Lizard, Electro, the Rhino, and of course ." The imposter said

Soon everyone turned pale by his news. No one spoke up until the imposter spoke

"It was fun to see everyone but I think it's time I leave you all with your thoughts. I think is time for a new leader, Good day." The imposter said coldly

Nick blocked his way and shoved him away. Nick had to restrain himself even thought that web slinger can be annoying at times but he was a good kid and didn't deserve this.

"Give us the coordinates of your creator's location!" Nick yelled

"Alright, just go deep in central park and you see two trees almost overlapping. Look down and you see a patch of leaves; people overlook it because is fall but move them around and you'll see a doorway and you're in." the imposter said

Nick pushed a button and the imposter fell through and exploded.

"We find Spider-Man at night, because I don't want anyone get suspicious what is going on in the forest." Nick said to the group of teens


	8. Chapter 8: Found

Peter P.O.V

The Lizard whipped his tail for the fourth time on my sore ribs. I tried to get him to break through the collar but it failed. He left and Electro came in and decided it would be hysterical that he adds more voltage to the metal tubes. He shocked my chest for what seemed like forever but was only two minutes. I was thrashing around but I can't move. They had the decency to put my mask on but it's soaked with blood and sweat. _Nasty Combo. _I blinked once and electricity rushed throughout my body.

It was one after another beating from my worst enemies. I feel weak and dead but it won't end. I can't take it but where am I going and I don't ever know where I'm. I want to sleep so badly but if I do I get shocked to the put I can see my skeleton. When is help coming to get me? I saw the moon again but it wasn't white it was red. Am drenched in blood; is in my mouth and I can't spit it out, above my swollen eye, in the back of my head. Soon the door opened once again and it was Dr. Octopus with a black bag; trepidation fills the room.

"Let the games begin parker!" He said as he pulled a small dagger and then removed my mask.

He slashed me so many times that it stings. He put in back in the bag and soon he pulled a baton and whacked me a couple of times. I blinked once and I get shocked with electricity. He left the room and took my mask this time.

* * *

Ava P.O.V

It was 9'o clock when we reached the park and walked to the entrance to see a horrific sight. We all walked to a tree and saw Spider-Man's mask nailed to a tree with a note _HE'S ALL YOURS!_ It was written in blood.

"Creepy and now that it's night time, great!" Nova said with fear in his voice

"Is alright Nova, calm down." Iron Fist said while he pats Nova's back form comfort.

We walked down until we saw the overlapping trees and wiped away the leave to reveal a latch. One by one we all climbed down to a well lit hallway. We saw a row of doors each looking identical to the next one.

"How should we do this exactly?" Power man said

"Look through the windows and see." I said

We all walked by each door one by one; each holding nothing but lab equipment. One door caught our attention which held a thrashing figure and screaming in agony. Nova used his force beam to bust the door open. We all stood there shocked to see a beaten and wounded Peter being held by metal tubes holding his arms and legs.

Peter lifted his head weakly and fighting his eyes to stay open but he failed and he was shocked again and his screams were shaking the room. He just closed his eyes and shocks were swarming all over his body but he wasn't screaming anymore or complaining.

"Peter!" everyone said in unison

We rushed to his side and Nova blasted the tubes of his limbs. Power man swooped up Peter but his eyes were closed. Iron Fist tried to feel for a pulse but there was none. Soon the room became dark and the Sinister Six entered the room.

"Aw just when we were having so much fun." Electro said with a smirk

"You'll all pay for this!" Nova said and it shocked me because him and Spider-Man usually fight but they were friends.

"How so?" the Rhino said

Nova blasted the Rhino with force beams and Rhino knocked out Electro. They were knocked out cold. Dr. Octopus was ready to grab Nova but I slashed his tentacles and he fell hard. I slashed the Lizards collar and his mind control was over. Luke and Iron Fist fought off the Beetle and the Beetle fell hard to the ground when Iron Fist punched him. Iron Fist scooped up Spider-Man and we all headed out.

We wear out of the hideout and Nova blasted a tree to land on top on the hideout so they don't get out. Iron Fist laid Spider-Man on the floor to try and find a pulse but it was weak and slow.

"We're losing him; let's head quick to the helicarrier so he can get medical attention." Iron Fist said with urgency in his tone

We rushed to the helicarrier and Peter looked so pale. We made it to the helicarrier in time so he can get medical attention. Nick looked so scared when he saw Peter's condition and soon the medics took care of him an soon we waited.


	9. Chapter 9: Safe and sound

The doctor came out and said Peter was okay. Peter had three broken ribs, many lacerations, a concussion, to many electric shocks that one more shock could have killed him, and exhaustion. They all went in to see their wounded friend fighting but he was okay. Peter opened his eyes and was so happy to see his friends again but he was grateful and didn't really wanted to be funny this time just happy.

"How are you Pete?" Danny said as he laid his hand on Peter's shoulders

"Better, Thanks Danny and you guys for finding me." Peter said with a smile.

"We needed our annoying, reckless, and good leader back." Nova grinned

"And I missed my captain Bucket Head." Peter said as he grinned

"We're happy that your safe again Peter." Ava said

"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Peter said trying to forget the worst two days of his life

"Not really, only with your clone we got an A today in gym and in science." Luke said with a hint of guilt.

"Sweet free A without any work done on my half."Peter said as he got to his old self again.


End file.
